Fallout Stories: Legends
I'm back. Anyways, started playing Fallout New Vegas again on PC and after modding the shit out of it, I got inspired, maybe a little too much now i'm making a story. Anyways, enjoy my first story of Fallout Stories. Also, this will be a first person view story. -Jackalex13 (talk) 14:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC)Jackalex13 Summary and Characters Summary: In "Legends", it takes place in 2321, 40 years after the events of The Second Battle of Hoover Dam. It follows the story of 5 wastelanders, wandering through the Midwest. This is the story of how they became legends. '''Franklin Wade- '''A 24 year old farmboy living somewhere in the "safest areas" of the Midwest, alongside several others and Isabelle Montez, Franklin's childhood friend. Growing up was rather tough for Franklin, he was given a strong sense of responsibility as he had to take care of his younger cousins and siblings as well as being beaten by his abusive alchoholic father. Eventually, Franklin and his family kicked out his father from The Community, with Franklin feeling no regrets. After hearing rumors of a Vault containing a "lifetime of supplies" from prospectors and former adventurers, Franklin decides to find the Vault, in hopes of helping his community though, he won't do it alone. Franklin harbors romantic feelings towards Karla, whom he met a few years ago by saving her from cannibalistic bandits. A responsible, caring yet serious person, Franklin is the kind of person who is willing to to help anyone in need though some times, the people he saved would stab him in the back and take advantage though, nearly all of them faced a fate worse than death. '''Karla Colton- '''The daughter of a merchant, Karla was raised by her father's caravan group, frequently travelling from one place to another. When Karla was 20, she was rescued by Franklin when she was kept captive by cannibalistic bandits and because of his bravery, Karla harbors romantic feelings towards Franklin. Smart, sweet and silver-tongued, Karla is able to use her bartering skills to get ahold of needed items, sometimes, her beauty is required. '''Isabelle Montez- '''Childhood friend of Franklin, Isabelle, otherwise known as 'Izzy', grew up in The Community, alongside her twin brother Domingo and Franklin and other people as well. She enjoys teasing the people in The Community but is neverless, caring and responsible. She does however, get annoyed quite easily. Izzy secretly harbors feelings to Franklin ever since they were kids and was (without showing) saddened to see Karla and Franklin becoming a couple. Tough, fierce, caring and strong, Izzy is a tomboy that prefers using brawn over brains though at times, she can be quite clever. Like Franklin, she is caring and responsible. '''Domingo Montez- '''Older twin brother of Izzy and best friend of Franklin, Domingo (AKA 'Dom'), grew up in The Community and at a young age, Dom developed a passion for guns, particulary rifles though this slightly disturbs his family. Because of his passion for guns, Dom is a proficient marksman; able to hit objects at a great distance. Sarcastic, witty and confident, Dom is the slight opposite of Izzy and considered to be the nicer twin. As a proficient marksman, Dom claims to "never miss.", a sign of his confidence. Dom is fiercely protective of his friends and family, even going far enough to commit brutal murder to those he is close with. '''Max The Mutant- '''A mysterious yet very friendly Super Mutant, Max has been wandering around the Midwest, searching for a place to find peace until he finds himself at The Community. Luckily for Max, most of the residents treat Max fairly, mainly due to his intelligence and being passive towards others. Calm, clever, highly intelligent and tactical, Max is the brains of the group and prefers to plan the group's actions rather than let them do what they want to do. Because Max lived for so many years, he is very knowledgable, making him a vital asset. Franklin ''Growing up was often hard. Looking after my cousins and siblings would be difficult since they're so young but it's my responsibility for them to live a life without fear. About several years ago, maybe 6 or 7 years, my Dad started drinking and over the years, became an alcholic. Everytime he drinks and waste our caps, my mother would get very angry with him and hurl insults that are quite true. However, she would back down in fear when my dad beats and yells at her like a mad animal. All of his drunken-induced rages frequently scared my younger brother and sisters. The kids weren't hit a lot but I was. I got the worst of it by having my hand broken, faced purpled with bruises, cuts, scars and dealing with so much pain. Eventually, my dad went too far. He brought a gun and threatened to shoot me while calling me a "failure, miserable lowlife" and many others. I was quick enough for my dad. I disarmed him, kick him out of the home door and I was so filled with rage that I pistol-whipped him several times. I was close to killing him but I am no murderer. I stopped after seeing the townsfolk shocked from what I was doing. In the next few days, The Community banished my dad from the place, saying that he failed to raise his family and being an alcholic would make him cause more problems. It took a while to kick him out since we kept on yelling at him and my dad would refuse. I told the others to point guns at him and guess what? It worked. My dad left but not before calling me a stupid fucker. I shot at his feet and he ran. When the old bastard left, I smiled since I would no longer recieve punishment from him but then again...he was a great father before he started drinking. Taught me everything basically. Without Dad around, I was the only father figure to my siblings since my uncles and aunts were dead or left to join the NCR. Luckily, I wasn't alone to raise them. My old pals, Dom and Izzy, would be there for me when I need help at most. '' ''Now that I got a journal, I can write what I want to like this: DEAN MARTIN IS FREAKING AWESOME OH MAH GOD. LOOK ABOVE THE SKY! That's um...one example. Anyways, today is June 22nd, 2321. Normal day at the moment and thankfully no problems. Hip hip hooray. During the day, I went to fetch some water and when I was there, I saw a tall, dark figure. I wasn't sure if it was a NCR Ranger or a bandit. The figure came closer and closer and I realized...it was a super mutant. I grabbed hold of my gun and I pointed at the monster. The mutant stood in front of me, quiet and not moving. I was close to shooting the mutant but the longer I pointed my gun at the mutant, the quicker my arms tire. I lost my strength in raising my arms and the mutant came a bit closer. The mutant said in a clear yet deep voice: "Are you going to shoot me now? I have time." I was shocked to hear a mutant speak so clearly. My gut told me that he seemed friendly enough since all mutants attack on sight. "If I don't shoot you, will you not break my bones and eat my corpse?" The mutant smiled and said "I won't kill you. I'm not like the other mutants. I'm strong enough to retain my humanity and my knowledge as well as my memories." I nodded to the mutant and asked if he has a name. The mutant told me his name is Maxwell James Carson, or simply Max. I told him my name and asked if he can help me carry the buckets of water back to the Community. He agreed and together, both of us went back to my home. Everyone gotten shocked, terrified or at least quietly panicking when Max came. Fortunately enough, he was able to convince everyone he is friendly. '' Izzy ''Frankie became friends with a super mutant named Max just an hour ago. He looked like trouble when I first saw Max. While I was on the watchtower with mi hermano, I pointed Dom's sniper rifle at the mutant, ready to pull the trigger until Franklin and Max convinced everyone he is friendly. If Max wasn't friendly, I can take on the big bastard. One quick jab to Max's head with a knife and boy, ese monstruo estaria muerto. Max was a lot different than I expected. He was extremely friendly. He didn't kill anyone or make threats. He just smiled and said hello to everyone. Dom and I came down and Frankie introduced us to Max. Common advice throughout the wasteland is to not stare at a mutant or else they'll get annoyed and probably attack. I couldn't help staring. About 9 feet tall, dirt coloured skin, bald and unlike most mutants, his voice does not sound he like smoke and drank at the same time. It was clear but somewhat deep. '' ''Domingo talked to Max in Spanish, asking where he's from. "Idiota." I whispered. Dom turned his head to me and cracked a smile. "What?" I shook my head and said "He doesn't speak Spanish. Talk to him in English you dumbass." "It's OK, Isabelle. I understand him perfectly. Before I became a mutant, my mother taught me Spanish when I was a child. Easy to learn." Dom smiled and chuckled. "See, hermana? He can speak Spanish. He's very smart." I rolled my eyes and went back to the watchtower. '' Dom ''My little sister can get annoyed easily, most of the time it's because of me. Max is a very interesting mutant. Speaks Spanish, not violent and is smart. Smarter than me I bet. '' Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys Category:Novels